


In Love With You

by CTippy



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Nick x Rachel fanvideo. Song: Can't Help Falling in Love by Kina Grannis.





	In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched this movie after reading the book and I really really liked it. I'm so glad 2018 gave us this rebirth of romantic comedies, with a lot of representation. Seeing a cast made entirely of Asian people was so refreshing and the book was very nicely adapted, I think in several parts the movie's even better than the original material. What really won me over though was the whole wedding scene, I loved it and it made me discover the only cover of this song that I really enjoyed, they made it fit so well with the whole scene it literally moved me to tears and oh my god the exchange between Rachel and Nick was so sweet and beautiful. In another movie maybe I would have found it too cheesy, but in this they made it work just perfectly. So, since I really enjoyed both the movie and the song, which actually matches their story quite well, I decided to make a video. I decided to keep it simple since the song has a pretty slow pace. I hope you like it. :)

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/182144793082/take-my-hand-take-my-whole-life-too-for-i-cant) \- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLq4k78MUKc) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
